durkmorefandomcom-20200216-history
Zeta Reticuli (пісня)
thumb|[[Рептилоїди маскуються під шведську групу Bondage Fairies, на обличчя вдягненів дихальні респіратори (2009 рік)]] center До вашої уваги пропонується пісня рептилоїдів про їхню Батьківщину — рідну зоряну систему Zeta Reticuli, тобто зорю Дзета Сітки: Пісню виконує рептилоїдна музична група зі Швеції — Bondage Fairies, чия назва начебто була взята в однойменної японської порнографічної манги про фей, таж вчені Дуркомор'я знають, що Bondage Fairies перекладається як: *Bond - боргове зобов'язання, кайдани *Age - старість, століття *Fairies - Ельфи, Феї, Чарівниці, також Гоміки = все це разом вказує, що це рептилоїди. Тож до вашої уваги пісня групи "Прадавні кайдани рептилоїдів" про Батьківщину рептилоїдів; текст оригінал англійською та дослівно українською, а також в перекладі всемогутніх дуркоморів: Bondage Fairies - Zeta Reticuli _UKR_ "Пракайдани рептилоїдів" - Дзета Сітки She's under age, ____UKR____ Вона неповнолітня = Наша Зоря ще юна she goes to shows, ____UKR_____Вона йде на шоу = Вона летить у Чорну Діру she throw her briefs ____UKR____ Вона викидає свої трусики = Наша зоря скидає свою оболонку like all the other girls do. ____UKR____ як і всі інші дівчата = Так роблять усі зорі But when she's safe at home _UKR_ Але коли вона у безпеці вдома = Звісно коли вона гравітаційно стабільна where no-one can see her, ____UKR____ де ніхто не може її бачити = де її вибух наднової нікому не зашкодить she light her incense on ____UKR_____ вона запалює свій ладан = Вона створює життя and pray to the prisma god. _UKR_ і молиться богу призми. = що молиться спектральному окотрикутнику бога Crystals and magic stones, ____UKR____ Кристали і магічні камені = в кристалах та магічних каменях, pentagrams and unicorns. _____UKR____ пентаграми та єдинороги = пентаграмах та єдинорогах. Zeta reticuli, ____UKR_____ _____________ _________= Дзета Сітки affliction buried deep within. ____UKR_____ скорбота її похована глибоко всередині = нестабільна в ядрі potions like amphetamin, ___UKR____ зілля, як амфетамін = із руйнівного впливу Альфа-компоненту nightly visits from her dad ____UKR_____ нічні візити її батька = темна матерія руйнує її, converted into new age cults. ____UKR____ перетворюючи в культ нового століття = перетворюючи її в наднову. Hail to the prisma age. ____UKR____ Вітаємо у віці визрівання = Вітаємо новонароджену зорю! Пісня англійською 700пкс|центр Батьківщина рептилій — Дзета Сітки Знаходиться Дзета Сітки на відстані 39 світлових років від Сонячної системи. Система являє собою дві зорі, схожі за своїми властивостями на Сонце. Вони віддалені одна від одної на відстані близько 3750 астрономічних одиниць і роблять повний оборот навколо загального центру мас приблизно за один мільйон років. Вік зоряної системи Дзета Сітки оцінюється в 8 мільярдів років, тобто зоряна система Дзета Сітки майже в два рази старша за Сонце, але попри це обидві зорі Дзети Сітки є надзвичайно подібними на Сонце: *'Дзета Сітки А' має світність 79 % від сонячної і 93% маси та 91% діаметру Сонця; *'Дзета Сітки B' має світність 99% від сонячної і 99% маси та 102% діаметра Сонця. Отже вчені Дуркомор'я переконані, що саме компонент Дзета Сітки B є рідною зорею рептилоїдів. Звісно, що розкривати планетарну будову Дзети Сітки та вказувати рідну планету рептилоїдів заборонено Верховною Окупаційною Радою Рептилоїдів протекторату Землі. Примітно, що подвійність цієї зорі можна спостерігати неозброєним оком, проте ця зоря знаходиться в південній півкулі і її неможливо побачити північніше тропіків. категорія:прибульці категорія:рептилоїди категорія:дуркоморські пісні